


Cliche

by hopennhesi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Koganegawa being a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopennhesi/pseuds/hopennhesi
Summary: Koganegawa comes to the rescue, or more like, tries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic with my bae Koganegawa aka toll birdie. He needs like more love...  
> I might write more of these maybe with just koganegawa or with other characters ill see.

A little jump in her step, and little height added as the girl stood on her toes, only slightly grazing the book that was just a tad bit too high for her. Okay, she was getting really annoyed by now. She didn't know how much time had past when she first went to the library. After all the mandatory classes had ended, she didn't feel like going home yet. So why not enjoy a book for the time being. But god, did they have to put it way up there? The girl that presumably stood there, glaring at that one particular book, wasn't the least bit short, but her height still wasn't enough for the top shelf. The irritation had started to build up, and the girl was close to just pulling one of the chairs over to the shelf, making it much, much easier for her. With a loud groan, that was shushed a second lader, she made a sharp turn on her left. Not even making one step, she bumped into someone, and slightly waddled back, finding her balance when she placed a hand on the shelf. The girl looked up, and when I mean looked, I meant craned her neck to meet a soft gaze of a first year student. Now, a look of confusion formed on the girls face, and she was ready to spew her qurious questions one at a time. But was soon stopped, as the first year looked up at the shelf, and plucked a book from the top row, and with a smile handed it down to the girl. He gave her a closed eyed smile. The girl looked down at the book, and then back up at first year.

"Koganegawa-"

Not even finishing pronouncing his name, the boy unceremoniously butted in.

"No, no! No need to thank me. I am just helping out a damsel in distress."

Again, the girl opened her mouth to voice out whatever she had to say, and was again interrupted.

"Well then, See ya around!"

With that, he left the girl that held the face of shock and confusion. The boy took long and confident steps, and quickly got out of the girls sight. At the exact moment she couldn't see the black/blonde haired first year, she looked down at the book that was given to her.

 

 

"This is the wrong book..."


End file.
